


Arrow and Eye-Patch

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Arrow and Eye-Patch

Fury has an interesting soulmark.  
Its of a bow and quiver.  
When he meets his soulmate, he is fucked.  
Because his soulmate is way younger than him.  
His soulmate has an eye patch on the base of his neck.  
They both are very awkward at first.  
But eventually fall in to a working relationship.  
Fury is furious when Loki takes Clint.  
No one takes and hurts his soulmate.  
He derives a sick pleasure from Loki's defeat.  
Maybe its time for the next level of their relationship.  
They both realized this after almost getting killed.  
They are interested in pursuing more.


End file.
